


猎物_片段9

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	猎物_片段9

他们此刻正如同不懂文明礼仪的动物，贴丨着丨身丨体丨钻在餐桌下的地板上，上方没有用完的晚餐仍旧摆放着，是之前保姆做好的美味西餐。这里是折原的家，眼下只有他们两个人，据折原说，自己的父母在国外，两个妹妹这几天去乡下的亲戚家暂住了，所以只有其一个人在家，因此才得以把他叫到家里来‘幽丨会’。

至于西餐，则是出于折原的恶趣味，说西餐更有约会的氛围。他们的关系不能在外面被人瞧见，也只能在密闭的室内进行这些。可是，他对他们为什么要进行约会的步骤一事毫无头绪，折原的想法总往他不愉快的地方延伸，又曾叫他放弃思考，他便也不想管，只一味地跟着做下去。

就在几分钟之前，叮啷，听到了一声金属餐具落在地面的声音，并非他手中的哪只，他朝对面看去，看到折原面露困扰地只拿着叉子，看来是餐刀掉落了，对方从椅子上略微站起，俯身去捡拾，就像夕阳西沉般，只留有一只胳膊横在桌面边缘上，随后，那只胳膊也跟着缓缓沉了下去，折原的身影从餐桌上消失了。是餐刀掉落得太远了吗，他不明所以地看着，没有打算低头去帮忙寻找，白色的餐桌底下，传来折原若丨隐丨若丨现的呼吸声，没过多久，他感觉到那丨股丨气丨息朝自己而来，一个冰冷的金属器具贴在了他的脚踝处，探丨入丨他的裤脚、划上了小腿，在肌肤上来回游移摩挲之后，又沿着裤丨子的布料表面往上划去。要开始了吗，他想，且心生了一种滑稽。对方的这种丨挑丨逗丨行为有些老套，却又因此而受益，就像‘经典永不过时’那样，不妨碍其依旧发挥着作用，因为无数次丨品丨尝丨过少丨年丨的丨身丨体，在刀丨具隔着布料向上划来时，快丨丨感丨也随之袭来。因寒意而微微丨颤丨栗的肌肤，酥丨麻丨感丨窜入了骨髓。

他踏着地面，将椅子向后移去，折原便从那扩大的间隙中探出身来，单手按在他一边的腿上，另一只手里握着的钝刃紧贴着衣料移动，从丨大丨腿丨内丨侧，到丨小丨腹，再到胸膛，之后没再往上，因为折原没有从丨下丨方直起身，所以只是举着的手忽然调整握刀的姿势，改成五指蜷起握住刀柄的紧攥，将餐刀的刃尖抵在了他的左胸处。

被刃尖戳住的衣料表面向下凹陷着，向四周扩散出褶皱的灰暗线条。

他垂着双臂，无动声色地看着对方，这些威胁显得有些怪异，对他来说又实在微不足道，对方肯定也知道吧，所以一定算不上是‘威胁’，而是倾注了某种情感的‘调丨情’。折原跪在他的双腿之间，最终放弃了那把握着的刀，转而换成索丨取丨拥丨抱的姿势，将手臂朝上怜爱地伸着，要他来下方拥住自己，脱手掉落的餐刀在地板上砸出清脆的声响。如此丨引丨诱丨他过去昏暗的餐桌下方的折原，其所处的地方是不是在地狱？地狱是罪孽者的天堂，他俯下身去，被缠绕住后颈来到下方，作为他一同堕丨落的奖励，甘丨美丨温丨热的唇贴了上来。

半是被丨引丨导的，他抱丨着折原，慢慢将那副丨身丨体丨放丨倒在了桌下的地板上，也许是受主人的喜好影响，这间高层公寓里的空调气温调得有些低，地板的凉意沁入肉骨，让他不禁觉得在这样的地方丨亲丨热丨是否合适，没等多想，折原便按下了他的肩背，他埋丨首丨于温暖的胸膛上，鼻间熟悉的气丨息令他思考的惰性弥散，他将额头靠上去，亲昵地蹭了蹭，仿佛在母体中寻求已经不会再得到的安丨慰，那种浅淡的、不能被考验的安心感萦绕在了心头。那像是荒原里生长着的一簇枯草，不知道是否有着生命，却因为代表着生命的迹象，便叫人难以舍弃。

他隔着深色的柔软布料丨吻丨折原的肩头，将丨唇丨与鼻尖压丨在那副身体上，呼吸着带有体温的气息，折原也搂上他的肩膀，在上方用鼻子深丨深丨埋丨进他的发间，他能感受到对方正在吸气，然后又倍感丨满丨足似的叹息出来，情丨丨热丨在那之中渐起。

到了这个时候他才敢想起，自己终于又得到了这个怀抱，自己没有被抛弃。那时他掐住折原的脖颈，还以为从此以后都会被远离，被用看着可怕之物的眼神忌讳地蔑视，他就如同弃犬一样，连虚无的安慰也一并失去了。可是，当他收到那封邮件时，虽说厌恶和烦躁未曾改变，却又在心底迸发出了欣喜。太好了，自己没有被抛弃。如此扭曲地想着。

【别去别处，小静。】

像是在责怪他走神的学生低语道，再次将他揽入怀中。

【回到我身边。】

并捧起他的脸颊，让他到上方来丨接丨吻。他的手丨顺丨势丨伸丨入丨折原柔软T恤的下丨摆，在往上丨抚丨摸的同时，衣料也被带动着丨朝丨上丨卷丨去，身丨下丨人的腰丨背一下子丨赤丨裸丨地贴丨在了地板上，冰凉的温度使得折原微微地打了个寒颤。他感知到了这一点，贴丨在丨肌丨肤丨上丨游丨移丨的手掌蓦地停了下来。

【怎么了？】

折原丨抱丨着他问道。

他无法说出口，那是自一瞬间生长起来的怜爱的心情，与得知自己未被折原抛弃时的喜悦遥相呼应，这究竟是一种真实的情感，还是只是对方没有疏离自己的回报，也许两者正丨绞丨缠丨难丨分。他将折原带离地面，从餐桌下离开，站起身的那一霎那，两人又重新暴露在了光亮下，他不禁觉得晃目。

【你到底要做什么？】

折原显然有些不满，散发着体温与丨暧丨昧丨气丨味的身躯在他的怀中挣丨动。

他充耳不闻地把折原带到了客厅里，放在了沙发上，折原因反抗而不稳地呼吸着，乌黑的发丝在粗糙的沙发表面散开，被弄乱的衣物不见应有的狼狈，而从颓丨靡的褶皱、与露出一角的白皙的平坦丨腹丨部上透出无限旖丨旎。折原微皱着眉头看向他。

【别做多余的事——】

折原是个聪明的、有才能的人，恐怕已经隐约察觉到他的心中所想了吧，尽管连他自己也不甚明悉。为了不让那个人说出麻烦的话，他凑过去堵住了对方的唇，粗鲁的碰撞让折原低低痛呼了一声，这样做绝非故意，只是距离计算有些失误，为了补偿，他又尽可能温柔地吻着对方。唾液与舌肉的搅弄声，以及欲望被拨弄的闷哼声，它们湮没了折原没能说完的话。别再讲那些惹人发怒的话，就这样沉浸在欲望中也好，前戏过后，他将自己深深地沉入对方的身体，在折原凌乱的喘息中伏在那开始氤氲着汗意的胸膛上，用力吸吮已经发红硬挺的乳尖。无论做上多少次也不够，学生的胸脯剧烈起伏着，将身体迎合地贴过来，把他的脑袋按在胸前蹭弄，两具汗湿黏腻的肉体缠合在一起，他觉得自己在汲取对方的温暖，而对方也在汲取他的，两人都不满足自身的体温，只好想办法抱得更紧，缠绕得更深，像婴儿在依赖母体，那样便不会有寂寞与恐惧趁虚而入。他从汗湿的胸膛上抬起头，与那双湿润柔软的唇接吻，要怎样做，才能真的有拥抱对方的实感？

如果向人倾诉寂寞，旁人一定会劝自己找个人陪伴，人们总认为只要是两个人，就一定能从孤独的牢笼中逃脱。可即使紧紧交缠，寂寞也不会消失，就和认为喝酒就能排遣烦闷一样，最终也只会落得堕落其中、染上瘾症的下场。学生的唇齿中溢有香槟的味道，那时他们在晚餐时喝的，他本应阻止未成年的对方，却知道结果一定是徒劳，酒的苦涩执拗地遗留在口腔中，无论怎样用舌头去舔弄、用唾液去交换，它也依旧存在，仿佛在嘲弄他不能掩盖的失职罪行，提醒着他的丑陋。他又记起有关折原升学的叮嘱，为了将它们在此刻抛诸脑后，他就像要沉进去似的深吻着。被他压住唇的学生从喉咙深处发出下体被抽插的甜腻呻吟，内壁失控地绞了上来，大腿内侧也拼命地夹住他的腰，这个陷入欲潮的人已经快要到达顶点了，他抱起对方的身体，更加粗鲁激烈地抽动，学生那勃起的性器在他们腹部碰蹭摩擦着，即便没有去照顾，也吐露出了情爱的蜜液，学生已经变成了这么淫乱寂寞的身体，像蜜糖般散发出甜美的气息，他顶进最深处，在对方平坦的腹中释放了出来。不会怀孕的小腹收缩起伏，包容地将他的东西全部吞纳其中，显得温暖而淫靡。

之后，沙发上身体交叠的两人不知疲倦地磨蹭着彼此的身体，在欲望的余韵中冷静下来，对方的那种蜜糖般的气息便消失了，取而代之的是咸腥的性爱气味，折原的身上沾满了他的气息，无论到哪一处，都可以追寻得到，他的身上也沾染了折原的淫乱气息，不由得想到，这和标记领地的野兽没什么区别，即便如此也在不停细密地亲吻，逐渐地，热意再次集中了起来。

就这样不知道做了多少次，从客厅到折原卧室的床上，到了他开始害怕会把学生的身体搞坏的地步，折原却以惊人的毅力配合着他，仿佛没有尽头地紧贴缠绵，直到疲累使他们不能动弹，这场漫长的性爱才得以停止。

早已被汗水和体液浸透的被褥散发着不清洁的腥臭味，既让人感到淫猥的兴奋，又叫人不愉快，折原把它任性地一股脑儿推到地板上，一丝不挂的身体暴露在了空气里。尽管已没有力气再进行性爱，被汗液弄得黏腻的胴体却仍然吸引着他，他想去触碰，但因一时的犹豫而没有伸手。很快，那具身体的主人从床上起身。

【我先去冲澡。】

等到他也被叫去浴室时，折原已经洗完了，他在陌生而宽敞的浴室里简单冲洗了一下，出来后，看到折原已经把干净的毛巾和浴袍放在了外面，他用干毛巾擦拭着头发，系好浴袍的带子后来到外面。无论是这些习惯还是精心制作的西餐，他在高中时代及以前，都在条件优渥的家中习以为常，因此没有不适应的地方。倒是折原，成长在这样一个富足的家庭里，反而几番去他租住的简陋公寓过夜，看起来也毫无怨言。对方在某些地方无故嘲弄自己，却又对一些世人的计较从不在意，这个人的一举一动，究竟是以怎样的标准进行的？他到现在也不能完全明白。不过可以肯定的是，一定和自己的想法有所不同。折原不在房间里，进浴室之前，他被告知不要回到已经布满性爱痕迹的床上去，这会儿不知道该去哪里，正在门口踟蹰时，听到折原在大约客厅的位置叫他。

循着声音走过去时，发现折原并不是在客厅，而是在厨房，这是半开放式的现代厨房，那张昨天摆满西餐的餐桌上已经空无一物，似乎被简单地收拾过了，他以为折原是那种甩手给保姆的不拘小节的人，这下又有了些许改观。他有些惧怕这样的人，如果在生活上是相辅相成的伴侣，那么总是忙碌不停便对生活质量大有益处，可如果只是旁人，朋友也好陌生人也好，只会和不太爱收拾、有些粗枝大叶的自己形成反差。看着折原，就会觉得其很忙碌，没有疲倦的时候，不知道对方从哪里挤出了这么多时间，他们仿若完完全全是两个世界的人。

他觉得自己和对方的距离又变远了，折原则没有洞察他的想法，在沟壑的另一边让他过来。放在流理台上的是刚从冰箱里取出来没多久的餐盘，里面装着几个小型三明治，保鲜膜被揭开一大半，耷拉在一旁，折原正吃着其中的一个，符合其家教般优雅地小口吞咽着，细碎的面包屑沾在唇角。那是在情事之中被自己反复碾吻过的唇，柔软又甘美，只要被吻过，就会微微红肿起来，闪着盈润的水泽。仔细地吃完一个之后，察觉到他的目光而将拇指掠过唇角，又将指尖沾来的面包屑含进口中，折原好笑的看着他，故意吮弄着自己的手指。一股难以言喻的饥饿从他的腹中升起。

【你也吃点吧。】

将餐盘往他这里推了推，折原端起杯子，喝了一口里面的水。

【昨天的晚餐，你没有吃多少，对吗？】

那个时候，他没有多少胃口，即使中途没有折原的打扰，他也进食得很慢，可在激烈的情事过后，即便再不愿意，消耗的体能便化为饥饿感向他扑来，在浴室里便有这种感觉，好不容易压下去，现在已经是末路了。他一言不发地拿起比起西餐来，更适合他的三明治，粗鲁地塞进口中，大口进食起来。

【原来你喜欢的是这个。】

折原的目光紧紧地盯着他，带有打量的意味。他不知道一个狼吞虎咽的男人有什么好凝视的，但对方的目光始终没有移开。

等到他一口气吃完好几个，喉咙中便觉得干涩起来，他想喝水，可是折原只倒了自己的那杯，他在流理台上没有看到水壶，就在想着要不要去水龙头底下接水喝时，一面冰冷的杯壁贴在了他的唇上，折原把自己喝过的那杯送到了他的嘴边。他原本不想那样做，对上折原的目光时又改变了主意，配合着折原抬高的手，仰头将杯中的清水一饮而尽。那是从方才起，就一直注视着他的目光，犹如夕阳的暮色，浮动着隐隐的欲望，却又似乎随时都会沉降，带有一种接近毁灭的疯狂。

惊人的美艳如同恶臭的污泥，在那之中翻滚。

只要看过去的人，就一定会为之蛊惑吧？

自己也成了其中一员，他伸出舌尖，舔尽杯中落下的最后一滴水。

之后所处的房间，虽然整洁，但他总认为有些怪异，没什么特别摆设的卧室，简约得就如同样品房，这间卧室比折原的还要大上一些，比那间更鲜有人生活过的气息，处处都透露着冷清。可如果说成是客房，又未免太过细致典雅了。要是没猜错，这应该是折原父母的房间。

在那对夫妇的卧室里抱着他们未成年的儿子，还赤身裸体地一同钻在被窝里，他在迟钝地想到这些之后想离开，却被牵着他的手臂、使他环着自己的折原制止了。

【放心吧。】

背对着他的折原抓紧他的手腕，低声说道。

【自从搬来这里之后，他们几乎没有住过。】

睡在这里的折原，似乎比平常来得更为落寞孤独，也更为怕它们似的，抓着他的手，将纤瘦的背部贴住他的胸膛，紧紧地靠着他。他无法拒绝这样的依赖，即便是虚假的，他想，他无法推开。他轻轻地拥着对方，一同侧睡着，洗浴过后的清洁感使得一切都变得轻飘柔软，让他不自觉想拥得更紧，却又怕伤害到对方而作罢。在他空虚的指间，折原的手指也塞了进来。

凌晨即将到来，几乎一夜未睡的亢奋令他既疲倦又清醒，他环抱着折原，怀里比自己小上一圈的学生肌肤干燥而柔滑，在不断紧靠中，臀部碰了过来，一旦意识到这一点，那种他的胯部在对方的臀肉上不断撞击的麻痹感便悄然复苏，酥麻的感觉渐渐地积蓄在了下腹，使得那里再次有所膨胀。折原很快便发觉到了，没有说出拒绝的话，只是安静的将上面的那条腿稍微抬起，向后放在了他的腿上，摆出默许他进入的姿势。他在内心深处认为最好还是应该停下来，实际却无论如何也无法放弃追逐快乐，由于手被抓着，只得用下体去蹭因敏感而收缩蠕动的松软入口，已经射过无数次的性器无法变得太硬，好几次都失败了，前端在入口的褶皱处摩挲，却又滑了开去。每次这样，对方便觉得痒似的，大腿内侧微微颤抖，唇齿间溢出渴求与埋怨的喘息。就这样嬉戏般地逗弄着，最后终于紧密相连，折原将脸颊埋入枕面，握紧了他的手指。

因为是这样亲昵性质的情事，他的动作十分轻柔，小幅度地在温暖潮润的体内进出，甚至有的时候没有动作，只是深深地埋进去，然后静静地依靠休憩。也许他们融为一体了，他暗暗想道，他们的呼吸频率渐渐相近，或许已经成了一个完整的怪物，就连困扰自身的孤独也有了交叉重叠的阴影。不知道何时失去的意识，一觉睡醒时，他已经离开对方的身体，窗帘的边缘透进了有些刺眼的光。

【再留半天不是也可以吗？】

恢复了精神的折原侧丨躺丨在床上，用胳膊支起脑袋，微笑着说道。

他没有工夫去搭理，时钟上的时间显示已经过了正午，他应该赶去学校，补习是在下午两点半之后进行。保姆在他们醒来之前将已经洗过晾干的衣服放在了门口，夏季的高温使得它们只是一小会儿便不再含有水分，他穿上还带着余温的衬衫，这才真实感受到，与空调开得很足的这里不同，外面是炎热的盛暑。一粒一粒地扣着纽扣，他听到了床的丨嘎丨吱声，没有回头去看，做好最后的准备之后，他正要出门，忽然被人从背后搂丨住了。

折原的一双手臂缠丨绕在他的腰上，身体丨贴丨了过来，他停住了脚步。

【午饭要怎么办？】

【去外面吃。】

【真无情。】

仿佛在抱怨他急于离开、不想多留的决心，折原幽幽地说道，随后靠在他的肩上，伸出潮丨湿丨热丨烫丨的舌头，在他的侧颈处慢慢地丨舔丨了一口。

【就这样带着我的气味去吧，老师~】

近乎气音的低语，在他的耳内轻轻震丨颤。

走到公寓的大楼外面，出门的一霎那，高温的热浪层叠涌来，蝉鸣也像放大了无数倍似的，争相刺丨入了耳中，骄阳下交通的噪音，人的嘈杂声，鲜活的生命力无穷无尽，在广阔的天地里向他倾泻下来，他不由得感到恐惧，心跳在胸腔中加快。他开始想念起了折原。

想回到那间公寓去。

想拥丨住丨那副身躯，再也不放开。

可那终归只是梦境一般的场景，充斥着虚假与迷惑，是不能让人感到踏实的假象与错觉，伸出手去，也未必能抓到分毫。也许到那时候，只会在胸口留下悲哀的空洞吧？他自难言的情感中胸膛起伏着，回头仰望了一眼，最终转过身，踏开脚步，缓缓朝面前的现实走去。

酷暑蒸腾起来的热气很快将他的身影吞没殆尽。

 

TBC


End file.
